


For the Record

by Minion99



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, based on Jensen's adorable interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion99/pseuds/Minion99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen absently fingers his cut up chin as the interviewer asks what happened.  “Uh, for the record?!,” he grins widely now, and he’ll probably regret not covering it up with something about a stunt-related injury but he can’t care right now. Because in this moment, he’s still just remembering that it’s real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Record

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what happened here. I just saw the interview and before I could talk myself out of it, this was done. I've never written RPF before but strangely enough, it didn't feel weird like I thought. Unbeta'd because geez, like I have time for that (but if you see something that really bugs ya, let me know.)
> 
> Interview: [here](http://blog.zap2it.com/frominsidethebox/2012/10/supernatural-star-jensen-ackles-on-dean-winchesters-post-purgatory-mindset-he-just-spent-a-year-in-t.html).
> 
> Gif set: [here](http://destielmyheart.tumblr.com/post/34267092394/x-and-just-what-does-it-take-to-get-three).

"Cut!," Jensen's voice was gruff, sounding a little more like Dean's than he intended as it echoed through the set. "Everybody take lunch. Be back at 1:30." The cast and crew began filtering off the set, Jared immediately stepping off and answering the phone he slipped out of his pocket.

"Mish, can I see you for a minute," Jensen tried to lighten his tone but he hadn't been very successful in shaking Dean off after his last scenes. Loosening his tie as he strolled over, he paused to grab a bottle of water from a cooler craft services had left and took a few sips before coming to a stop an arm's length from Jensen.

"You wanna tell me what's going on with you today?," even Jensen winced as Misha's eyes widened a bit, noting the bite in his tone. He didn't apologize, though. "Um, well if this is about all the re-takes, I'm sorry... Jared just kept making these faces and I just, it was so hard for me to keep a straight face...," he trailed off, searching Jensen's face for some sort of indication of why this was a big deal.

Jensen nodded curtly, eyes darting around the set as they refused to focus on the blue ones staring at him so intently.

"Jen, is this about something else, or..." Misha leaned to catch his eye, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets once he had.

Jensen didn't really know what he was going to say to Misha when he called him over. He hadn't really thought it out; the words just came tumbling out of his mouth and here he was.

He sighed, heavily, "I don't know...you just seem a little different these last few weeks." The words died heavily on his tongue because he knew exactly how he sounded--like a spoiled child, begging for attention but he couldn't help it.

 

They'd been at this for how many years? And Misha had become such a huge part of his life, always someone he could call or text or hang out with. Sure, he and Jared were close--always would be, but something changes when you first meet your best friend and he's single and then he later meets and marries during the course of your friendship. It's undeniable. It didn't mean they were any less close, it just meant that as time drew on, the closer Jared and Gen got, the less time he had for Jensen. He knew it sounded worse than what it was because Jared was always willing to include Jensen in whatever he and Gen had planned (and bless her, because if it bothered her, she never showed it once) but Jensen just couldn't bring himself to ask that of his best friend. Especially now that Jared was a father; Jensen was most definitely not taking time away from that.

Then, in walked Misha, all calm and quirky and those ridiculous blue eyes and strangely printed sweaters and even though it took a little while, he had eventually let his guard down, had Misha over for a drink and decided that it might be okay to have more than one good friend on set. Things had gone swimmingly, they'd become so close--he might even venture to say closer than Jared, but maybe not. Maybe closer in a different way.

He tended to think of it as hanging out with a puppy versus a cat--Jared was all energy and excitement and Misha was laid back, full of sarcasm and self-esteem. Misha was his go-to when he wanted to grab a beer or just lay around on the couch strumming the guitar because honestly, Misha didn't mind laying around the couch listening to him do so. In the beginning, they'd talked about work only lightly, mostly bullshitting, but eventually they'd started doing some meta analysis on their characters, getting inside each other's heads--and he felt like it had brought them closer. So, when Misha unexpectedly announced that he was going to be a father again it really took Jensen by surprise.

In fact, he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. Misha was married. Of course, he knew this, he'd met Vicki and West and yet it wasn't something he thought of often because they weren't around that often. He hated to admit that he felt a slight sting. He didn't know they were trying for another baby and it seemed like something Misha would could have shared with him.

 

Misha eyed him for a moment. "I'm okay... mostly just tired, with the newest minion and all," he lets a small smile play on his lips. Jensen nods but doesn't look at him. "Yeah, that makes sense." He doesn't really know what else to say.

"I- I'm sorry, Mish. I didn't mean to be harsh back there," he motions vaguely in the direction of the set, "it's just with everything going on and I don't know, I had a hard time taking the Dean hat off today." He shoves his hands in his pockets as if he knows he's said too much and that's the end of that.

"Everything that's going on?," Misha repeated, setting the water bottle down on a table and propping himself against it with his hands. Jensen swallowed visibly and felt himself flush. Damnit. He rolled his eyes at himself.

"I, um - I don't know, you and the new baby and all... I just, look it's stupid okay, I'm sorry."

Misha smiled at him as if he'd just seen the light bulb go off in his head. "Jensen. Are you... jealous? Of the baby?" His tone is light, joking and it makes Jensen feel even dumber for what he's just implied.

"No! It's not that, it's just... shit," he shrugs, "you haven't been around much, that's all." Misha smiles again, pushing himself off the table to press a hand against Jensen's shoulder.

"Are you saying that you miss me, Jen?" Misha gives him a playful shove and Jensen huffs out a laugh, the flush returning to his cheeks. They stand like that for a moment.

 

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

Misha blinks as he removes his hand. "Tell you... what? That Vicki was pregnant?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't know you guys were trying... I don't know, just seems like something you would have mentioned." Jensen tries not to sound hurt. He really does.

Misha's face falls for a moment as he eyes the floor. "Jen...," he starts and he finds he can't bring himself to look at the pair of green eyes fixed on him. "Jen...Maison isn't mine," he finishes flatly.

Jensen's eyes shoot up to his face, searching. "What?! Are you kidding me?"

Misha shakes his head, worrying his lip a little.

Jensen doesn't know how he should ask the question that's on his mind and thankfully, Misha seems to sense this.

"We're in an open relationship, ya know? Have been for the longest, but that's not exactly news." He shrugs again.

Jensen finds his mind reeling. "So wait, are you two... in a relationship... with another guy?"

Misha rolls his shoulders casually and reaches to take another sip of water. "No. It's a long story--one I don't feel like telling right now, but all of it started out as us just having threesomes, ya know?"

Jensen nodded yes, but no. This is not a conversation one gets to have everyday, so yeah he's having some trouble wrapping his brain around it. He knew about Vicki's book and what it implied but it wasn't something he ever dared to question his friend about.

"Well, I don't know, when I took this job I was supposed to just be away for awhile but now," he waves his hand around, "now it's turned into something long term--or longer than we anticipated and I don't know, I guess she got lonely."

"So, wait was this--did she," he takes a breath and starts again, "did you know about this?"

Misha nodded solemnly. "I did. She mentioned him and while typically she goes for other girls, I figured what the hell. I wasn’t there, so why not."

Misha eyes him cautiously, waiting for some indication that he has lost him somewhere. "Look, typically the rule is that we only have threesomes and we only do so when the other is present and party to it but taking this job kind of changed things. Made us want different things, I guess."

"Huh," Jensen grunted, sounding a little bit more like Dean than he wished and Misha laughed.

"So, are you..." Jensen trailed off, eyes asking the rest of the question.

"I'm not mad, no. I'm very happy, actually. I mean, it isn't how I would have planned it but sometimes the best things aren't the planned things." His eyes shown brightly as he watched for Jensen's reaction. “Besides, all of this happened before we moved up here and we agreed to put my name on the birth certificate.”

"Good. Okay. That's good." He nodded and offered a smile and they stood, smiling sheepishly at each other until Jensen cleared his throat.

"So, are you two going to be okay? You and Vicki?" Jensen felt foolish asking, but he needed to know.

Misha offered a small laugh as he glanced around the room briefly. "I think we'll be fine. I mean, I love her," he paused, "I'm just not in love with her, though. She's not in love with me, either. We both know it; we just...work well together and that's enough."

Jensen fought the urge to fall over. You think you know someone, man. And then you find out that you've barely scratched the surface.

 

He held Misha's gaze while he processed this before quietly adding, "yeah, I get what you mean."

"What?" Misha eyed him warily? "You and Dani? Really?"

Jensen found himself shrugging. "I don't know. The spark isn't there anymore. I love her, though. I really do. I'd take a bullet for her, do whatever I can to make her happy but something is... I don't know, missing, I guess."

They both were quiet--Misha letting this information process and Jensen slowly coming to terms with something he'd felt but never voiced out loud, not even to Jared.

"You should go grab something to eat, Mish," he takes a step back, doing his best not to look like he's turning tail and running away, "break will be over soon and we got a long night."  
Jensen turned on his heel and walked briskly back to his trailer where he immediately slammed the door closed, holding himself up against the door as he processed all of this new information.

He internally admonished himself for verbalizing his feelings about his wife. He hadn't meant to. It just kind of slipped out. That happens a lot when he's with Misha.

 

The scenes he directed later in the evening went pretty well, he thought considering he felt like he'd just confessed something terrible and that everyone could know it by now. Misha, ever the professional, kept it light on set and didn't offer anything more than his scripted lines and an occasional snark thrown at Jared as he caused him to crack up.

 

They wrapped for the day, finished shooting two days later. Jensen stomped into his trailer in Dean's boots, kicking them off as he walked to his mini fridge to grab a beer. He slowly peeled Dean's layers away with the canvas jacket, and his button down leaving himself in his white undershirt and slightly ripped jeans. He sunk into the couch, taking a moment to drink in the blissful feeling of sitting before taking another swig of his beer.

He'd head home in a little bit, he told himself. He didn't like to rush out and end up sitting in all of the traffic exiting the set at one time. He just needed a few minutes. He absently took out his phone after a few minutes, checking for messages and emails as he cracked open his second beer. As he was replying to an email, there was a knock on his trailer door. "S'open," he called, fingers still moving swiftly in composition.

"Jen?," he looked up at the voice. "Hey, Mish," he put his phone down on the table and waived him inside, "what's up?"

"I've been thinking," he said matter-of-factly.

Jensen chuckled. This is usually when something hilarious was about to happen to Jared. He grinned. "Oh? Do tell."

Misha didn't say anything else. He turned and swiftly locked the door before turning back to Jensen. Jensen laughed heartily, "were you followed? Is this top secret?"

Instead of a response, Jensen found himself with a lapful of Misha as his co-star slipped a hand around the curve of his neck.

"Mish..." he wasn't able to finish that thought as Misha's lips pressed against his tentatively. He blinked his eyes closed instantly going rigid for a moment. It only lasted a moment as his lips overrode the synapses firing in his brain and he softened against Misha's lips, easing into the kiss, his hands resting on the sides of the warm legs straddling him.

Misha pulled back, smiling genuinely, and looking quite pleased--like a cat that had just brought home a kill for it's owner. "Wh-what was that for?"

"Like I said. I've been thinking," he ran his free hand through Jensen's hair, "and well, if Vicki and I are going to do this open relationship thing then, well, I may as well take part."

Jensen blinked, green eyes watching Misha's face. "Yeah, okay," was all he was able to get out before his lips were pressed to Misha's once again. Their tongues slid across each other, hotly as they deepened the kiss and Jensen pulled back for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean, really sure?"

Misha's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Very sure," he whispered, planting soft kisses along Jensen's jaw before moving down toward his neck.

Jensen groaned softly, "Mish... how sure? I'm sorry, I just need to--"

"Shhh," Misha pressed a finger against his lips silencing him before licking a strip up the curve of his neck to nibble at his earlobe.

"Like, wanted you the first week I met you, sure."

And just like that, Jensen had Misha's thighs gripped firmly in his hands as he struggled to get both of them off the couch. Misha's arms went around his neck tightly, sucking a mark onto his neck. They made it about three paces before Jensen stepped on the toe of one of Dean's discarded boots, losing his balance sending them both scrambling for something to hold on to. Misha promptly tightened his grip around his neck, yanking his head to the side where they both collided with the small coffee table.

After the initial shock of it passed, they both lay there in a fit of laughter before realizing there was damage to be assessed.

"Aww, Jen, your chin... you're bleeding," Misha observed, taking Jensen's chin into his hands.

"Just a scratch," Jensen whispered as he brought Misha in closer. Their lips met again, smiling against each other.

"Maybe we shouldn't try to make it to the bed...," Misha laughed as he Jensen pressed his lips against Misha's neck.

Jensen kicked Dean's other boot out of the way, slipping a hand behind Misha's head as laid him out on the floor. "Yeah, you're probably right..."

 

**

Jensen sat down for the interview, absently fingering the mark on his chin.

“What happened there?,” the interviewer asked as they were setting up to record.

“Ah, an accident that I had,” he touched it, eyes closing involuntarily as he remembered the moment vividly in his mind.

“Wait, is that you or is that Dean?,” she asks.

“It’s me,” and he really can’t help the small smile playing on his lips.

“Really? What happened?”

Jensen forces himself not to smile any bigger than he already has and subconsciously looks off to the right as he remembers the way Misha’s arms tightened around his neck as they crashed to the floor.

“Uh, for the record?!,” he grins widely now, and he’ll probably regret not covering it up with something about a stunt-related injury but he can’t care right now. Because in this moment, he’s still just remembering that it’s real.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please don't send me hate mail re: the way I wrote Misha/Vicki and Jensen/Danneel. It was not intended to be hurtful, AT ALL. I just have a real problem reading/writing things where there's no set up for the potential confession of feelings, etc. etc. This is just my brain's way of setting things up realistically, that is all.


End file.
